helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
② ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album
' ---- '''Released' November 21, 2012 Genre J-Pop Format CD Recorded 2010-2012 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- ℃-ute Albums Chronology ---- Previous: Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" (2012) Next: ℃-ute Cutie Selection ~A nos Amis de France !~ (2013) ---- Single from ② ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album ---- 1. Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku]] ② ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album (②℃-ute神聖なるベストアルバム; 2 ℃-ute Becoming Sacred Best Album) is the second best-of album released by ℃-ute, featuring self-covers. It was released on November 21, 2012 in both Regular, Limited A, and Limited B editions. Both limited editions come with a bonus DVD, and the regular edition came with one of five trading cards featuring a member of ℃-ute. On June 29, 2013, it was announced that "Seishun Song (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.)" will be the opening theme song for the KHB's 2013 High School Basketball Summer Show. Tracklist CD #Massara Blue Jeans (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) (まっさらブルージーンズ; Brand New Blue Jeans) #Soku Dakishimete (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) (即 抱きしめて; That is, Hold Me) #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) (大きな愛でもてなして; Entertain Me With a Big Love) - Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai #Wakkyanai (Z) (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) (わっきゃない(Z); It's Easy) #Sakura Chirari (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) (桜チラリ; Fleeting Cherry Blossoms) #JUMP (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Tokaikko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) (都会っ子 純情; City Girl's Pure Heart) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) (LALALA 幸せの歌; Lalala Song of Happiness) - Yajima Maimi, Okai Chisato #Namida no Iro (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) (涙の色; Color of Tears) #Edo no Temari Uta II (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) (江戸の手毬唄 II; Edo Handball Song II) - Suzuki Airi #Seishun Song (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) (青春ソング; Youth Song) #Dance de Bakoon! (Danceでバコーン！; Dance Explosion!) #Kiss me Aishiteru (Kiss me 愛してる; Kiss Me, I Love You) #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (世界一HAPPYな女の子; World's Happiest Girl) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (君は自転車 私は電車で帰宅; You Ride Your Bicycle While I Catch the Train To Get Home) #"Daisuki" no Imi wo Oshiete! (「大好き」の意味を教えて!; Teach Me the Meaning of "I Love You"!) Limited Edition A DVD #Massara Blue Jeans (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Soku Dakishimete (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Ooki na Ai Motenashite (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Wakkyanai (Z) (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Sakura Chirari (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Tokkaiko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Namida no Iro (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Edo no Temari Uta II (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Kanashiki Heaven (Music Video) (悲しきヘブン; Sad Heaven) #Kanashiki Heaven (910 LIVE Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Members documentary and interview Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai TV Performances Tokaikko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) *2013.08.21 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2013 Concert Performances #"Daisuki" no Imi wo Oshiete! #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ Trivia *The first 11 tracks have new vocals, and tracks 1-4 and 9-10 have new arrangements. *It is also the highest selling single of Hello! Project Kids surpasing Buono!'s debut album Cafe Buono! *The 16th track, "'Daisuki' no Imi wo Oshiete!", is a new song. *It is their highest selling album. *'Live Liveful! ºC-ute Special Event' is a live show on December, 9. ℃-ute preformed all the songs in this album. *Berryz Koubou performed the 2012 Shinsei Naru version of Massara Blue Jeans for the Viva! concert. *This was the highest selling Hello! Project album of 2012. Videos File:℃-ute 『まっさらブルージーンズ』 (2012 神聖なるVer.)|Massara Blue Jeans (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) File:Soku Dakishimete 2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.-0|Soku Dakishimete (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) File:Ookina Ai de Motenashite 2012 Shinsei Naru Ver|Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) File:Wakkyanai (Z) 2012 Shinsei Naru Ver-0|Wakkyanai (Z) (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) File:Sakura Chirari 2012 Shinsei Naru Ver|Sakura Chirari (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) File:℃-ute 『都会っ子 純情』 (2012 神聖なるVer.)|Tokkaiko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) File:LALALA Shiawase no Uta (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.)-0|LALALA Shiawase no Uta (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) File:08. Namida no Iro (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.)-0|Namida no Iro (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) File:Edo no Temari Uta II 2012 Shinsei Naru Ver|Edo no Temari Uta II (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) File:℃-ute 『悲しきヘブン』 (910 Live Ver.)|Kanashiki Heaven (910 Live Ver.) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 24,613 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Massara Blue Jeans (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.), Soku Dakishimete (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.), Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.), Wakkyanai(Z) (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.), Sakura Chirari (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.), JUMP (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.), Tokaikko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.), LALALA Shiawase no Uta (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.), Namida no Iro (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.), Seishun Song (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.), "Daisuki" no Imi wo Oshiete! Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 Albums Category:Best Albums Category:C-ute Albums Category:2012 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Highest Selling Album